Burning Truth
by Lady-Sesshy
Summary: KagSess,InuKik,set in modern times. Rated for Inu's mouth and some adult content


Disclaimer: It's all mine! NOT! You know the drill by now people! 

**Burning Truth**

Chapter one…

Shinjitsu naka za omoi ichidou-' Truth inside the Heart Shrine'

"Damn it, Kay, come back here and listen to me for once" yelled the angry young man drawing the attention of those walking in the area. They turn to see a handsome couple running down the walk way, a striking young man dressed in baggy black jeans and a red silk dress shirt that had only half the buttons done and streams of silver white hair following him following after a beautiful young woman with waves of ebony hair.

"I've had it, Iain! You will never change." She screamed at him never looking back. She suddenly turns right sprinting up an old set of stairs stopping at the top to finally confront the young man behind her. "How long have I put my life on hold for you. How many times have I let you convince me to refuse all those jobs offers and stay close to you. All that talk about how you needed me for support, how you couldn't do all those shows without me, how it was my love that got you through all the hard times. All I ever wanted was for us to be happy together, I didn't care about money or the fans or the touring around the world, all I care about was us. I even forgave you all those times I found out about the girls backstage and in your hotel room. All I ever asked was the truth, the only promise you ever gave me was that you would never lie to me, was that really so hard to do."

Tears now rolling down her face unchecked, her hands waving and she speaks trying to relieve some of the emotions raging in her. "Now you expect me to believe that you didn't screw her, that this is all a big set up, and that the child isn't yours even the it looks exactly like you. Come on E. give me a little credit here, one I'm not blonde and two I know enough about genetics to safely say that she didn't get a child who looks like that without fucking someone with your coloring. And seeing as how your family is the only one that has it the true is kinda hard to deny. Not unless dear old Dad decided to rise up from the ground to get him a little nookie, or maybe it was Grandpa instead. So don't keep compounding the lies, it's not mine, I don't know who she is, I've never seen before, its all bullshit and we both know it."

Sobbing almost uncontrollably she couldn't even look at him any more, turning to stare at the large shrine that sat on top of a small rise, about 50 yards from them. It was huge by most standards, the average shrines being only half its size. It was also very old; the architecture suggesting it was built in the mid warring era, very simple but rich in color and detailing.

Having always been drawn to anything having to do with the warring era she stood transfixed by it. With its age it was one of only a handful of shrines that had survived that turbulent time without being destroyed. Feeling drawn to it she begins to walk towards it forgetting about the raving young man behind her. As she drew closer a comforting feeling began to settle in her heart along with the faintest sense of music playing inside her head.

"What the Hell are you doing! Now is not the time for you to indulge your little obsession in old things, we're trying to have a discussion here." The silver haired man said irritably, as he begins to follow her down the walkway to the old building. He didn't understand her fascination with things from the warring era, for some unknown reason he despised all things dealing with that time period. He finally catches up to her just outside the front steps as the door slides back to reveal a small man in robes, he was completely bald with a pointed nose and chin. It was hard to tell his age he seemed much older than he appeared.

"Here now, too much noise must stop fighting! Master is sleeping, does not like to be disturbed." The little man stated before looking up. As he got a good look at us he did the strangest thing, his eyes began to bulge as he would repeatedly looking from me back to Kay, and was issuing small noises that sounded strangely like croaks of a frog. He then squeezed his eyes shut it began to mumble to himself.

"No, no, no! This not be good, Master not be happy! La, la, la, they not here, someone play bad trick on poor me!" He said with his hands over his eyes. Slowly he peaked at us through his fingers and quickly covering them again saying "No it them. Poor Jak, not fair it me that be here when they come back. Why not dumb kit! He should be bad messenger, not faithful, humble servant me! Dumb kit! Not fair!" He continued to say as he did some kind of strange dance by waving his arms and rocking side to side from one foot to the other. "Send them away Jak will. Master not have to know about them. Jak not have to tell Master about them. They go away, not comeback, everything be same same.

Reaching over Iain dropped his fist on the old man's head saying, "Knock that off, you old fart! Don't worry we're not staying so you can go back to playing with your self and your master!" Iain took hold of Kay's arm trying to steer her back the way they came.

Pulling away from him Kay turned back to the old gentleman saying, "I apologize for our presence disturbing you and for his striking you. Please forgive our intrusion; it is obvious that you wish us not to stay. I did not mean to cause trouble; it was only that I felt a strong pull for this place. I wish you good day Sir." Bowing deeply to the old man as she finished her apology. Just then the strange music she heard seemed to increase, it wasn't a sound she heard with her ears but more in her soul. She began to sway and then faint, only to have Iain catch her.

Lifting Kay into the arms he asked "Is there a place I could put her until she wakes?" Already heading towards the door. He was worried about her she never fainted before. As he shouldered the door open, the little man began to make strange noises again. As soon as he stepped inside there was a strange vibration coming from somewhere. It rumbled through his body and seemed to center in his chest. Shocked it felt as if his body is trying to match the sub sonic sound, and what came out was a strange almost growling sound.

Jak was beside himself in fear and frustration. They couldn't be here. They shouldn't be here. Yet here they were entering the Master's resting place. He could see his long life flashing before him with the knowledge that he would soon die looking into angry red eyes. Just then he felt the stirring of his Master. Yes, today would be the day that his pitiful life would end. He could only hope that the Lord would be merciful and it would be quick and painless, but that was a very small hope.

Hope you like this so far! Please read and review. No reviews no update!


End file.
